1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IP telephone auto configuration system for automatically conducting detailed setting in IP (Internet Protocol) telephones connected to a LAN (Local Area Network).
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the conventional technique, detailed setting in each IP telephone is conducted manually according to LAN environment at the time of new introduction of IP telephones. And setting in each IP telephone is changed in maintenance work.
Furthermore, there is an initial setting method for executing initial setting operation in a cable modem. According to the method, the cable modem requests a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) server to assign an IP address, acquires a file name of a file having an address of a TFTP (Trivial File Transfer Protocol) server and setting information recorded therein, downloads the file from the TFTP server, and conducts setting (for example, see JP-A-2004-135147).
If the number of introduced IP telephones is small, setting and change work are not enormous. When conducting setting and change work of more than one thousand IP telephones, however, the burden of time and expense becomes very heavy.